Sayounara, Mata ne?
by tara hoshiko
Summary: Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Mengapa ia terlalu cepat pergi? Aku tak memiliki waktu untuk bersamanya. Aku hanya ingin berada di sisinya. Aku sangat menyayanginya. / NicoPana. Warning, absurd dan lebay! RnR please?


Sayounara, Matta Ne?

Love Live! School idol Project (c) idk who /slap

Story (c) me

Pairing : NicoPana (ohoho)

Happy reading~

.

Hujan masih turun sejak tadi membasuh tanah. Sosok gadis SMA masih terdiam di sana. Ia menatap sendu ke arah gundukan tanah di sampingnya. Masih mengira ini mimpi, ia terus menyakiti dirinya.

"Sudahlah, ikhlaskan saja dia,"

"Pergi kau, Rin! Ini urusanku sendiri!"

"Tapi hujan sangat deras! Nanti kamu sakit!"

"Biarkan aku sendiri! Aku tidak peduli aku sakit atau mati!"

Ia membentak. Temannya pun pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Ya, hanya sendiri.

Sosok yang biasa bersamanya kini telah tiada.

Tapi gadis ini masih belum bisa menerima.

Masih saja di pandanginya gundukan tanah itu. Terkadang tangannya mengelus sebuah nisan.

' Koizumi Hanayo '

Gadis itu mendecih dan mengelap air yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia masih membayangkan kejadian beberapa hari lalu, saat hubungan mereka mulai mendekat. Kini di saat eratnya hubungan mereka, mereka harus berpisah, mungkin dalam waktu yang lama.

Meskipun gadis ini tahu dia nantinya juga akan meninggalkan dunia, dia masih tsk bisa menerima kepergian temannya.

"Nicocchi!"

Perlahan-lahan, ditolehkan kepalanya. Gadis itu menatap kosong. Gadis yang memanggilnya menghampirinya.

"Ayo, kita pulang," ajaknya.

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin di sini,"

"Mau sampai kapan kau di sini? Sekarang sudah jam 7 malam,"

"Biarkan aku."

"Huh..," teman si gadis itu menghembuskan nafas. "Nicocchi, aku juga pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Kau ingat saat aku menangis keras di depan makam?"

Si gadis diam. Bukannya tidak tahu, dia tak ingin menjawab.

"Waktu itu, aku merasa hatiku ditusuk ribuan jarum." Ucap temannya. "Aku tahu rasanya ditinggalkan, Nicocchi,"

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu?"

"Aku tahu. Kehilangan Ericchi saat itu merupakan mimpi burukku sepanjang masa,"

Dua orang itu terdiam begitu lama. Si gadis masih menatap ke arah gundukan tanah. Nafasnya sesenggukan. Berkali-kali ia memejamkan matanya agar air tidak mengalir membanjiri pipinya.

Temannya juga diam. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang memikirkan kenangan yang ditinggalkan oleh orang yang berharga bagi mereka, meski hanya sedikit. Tapi si gadis masih tetap tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Nico-chan..," panggil sebuah suara halus.

Si gadis mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tak ada siapapun. Setelah mengedarkan pandangannya, tak terlihat siapapun. Tapi itu bukanlah suara temannya. Suara itu mirip seperti orang yang dikenalnya.

"Nico-chan.. buka hatimu..," si gadis terdiam mendengar suara ini. Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti suara orang yang dikenalnya itu.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya begitu lama. Setelah itu membuka matanya perlahan. Di lihatnya tempat ini begitu putih. Ruangan serba putih. Si gadis tak tahu berada di mana sekarang.

"Nico-chan!"

Panggilan itu, suara itu, sosok itu. Si gadis diam.

"Pulanglah, orangtuamu pasti menunggumu,"

Si gadis tetap diam. Sampai beberapa lama, sosok yang dikenalnya itu perlahan-lahan lenyap.

.

Si gadis terbangun. Ia berada di kasur. Mimpi? Ah, tidak. Bukan mimpi. E-mail yang di dapatkannya menandakan ini bukan mimpi. Si gadis diam saja, ia pasrah. Ia pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap menuju sekolahnya.

Si gadis pun mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas. Dia melihat langit yang masih mendung. Sejak kemarin, masih saja mendung.

Sejak kemarin ia mengulang mimpi yang sama. Mungkin batinnya masih terikat sesuatu dengan orang yang dikenalnya, tapi sudah tiada.

Kesehariannya kini sepi. Si gadis selalu memasang tampang suram. Ia enggan berbicara dengan orang-orang dan menutup dirinya. Tidak ada orang yang berani mengganggunya, apalagi menyinggungnya. Biasanya setelah pulang sekolah ia naik ke atap. Ia selalu melihat ke arah mendungnya langit. Langit keabuan, berawan, dingin.

Seperti hatinya, seperti harinya.

Hawa dingin ini sangat menusuk. Si gadis mungkin tak tahan. Ia terserang pusing hebat. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Ia pingsan seketika.

.

Sebuah taman indah..

"Ah-"

Ia terpaku.

Bunga-bunga tersebar di ladang ini..

Dan terlihat sesosok manusia.

"Aku di sini,"

Tas yang ia genggam ia lempar. Ia berlari ke arah seorang gadis bersurai cokelat, lalu menerjangnya. Ia memeluk erat sosok di hadapannya.

"Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu!"

Tangisannya tiada henti.

"Kemana saja kamu selama ini?!"

Masih menangis, ia tetap memeluk sosok di hadapannya dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku?!"

Si gadis masih tetap menangis.

Sekian lama, sosok di hadapannya memegang bahu si gadis.

"Nico-chan..,"

"..apa?"

"Aku minta maaf. Tolong maafkan aku,"

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, bodoh?!"

"Ah.. aku.. maaf. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang..,"

"Mengapa kau pergi?!"

"Tugasku sudah selesai. Maafkan aku,"

"Kau mau pergi? Sekarang?"

"Hu..uh,"

"..aku-aku tak bisa melarangmu..," si gadis diam sebentar, masih bersedih. "Hanayo,"

"Ya..?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal..,"

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu-aku sangat mencintaimu,"

"Aku juga, Nico-chan,"

Setelah mengatakan itu, angin semilir menyapu bayangan sosok di hadapan si gadis.

"Selamat tinggal..,"

"Sampai jumpa..,"

-end

AYY MZ DAN MB SEKALEAN! TARA HOSHIKO DI SINI DENGAN PAIRING GILANYA WUOOOOHHH!

Sebelumnya maafkan saya karena membuat OOC mereka di sini. Maafkan :' dan saya juga minta maaf apabila ada kesalahan. Saya malas membenarkan #slap

Temen saya bilangnya, di sini yang muncul cuma sedikir doang. Sengaja. Soalnya saya males nambah-nambahin karakter #ditendang

By the way ini saya nulisnya malem-malem sambil bikin lightstick cuma ga jadi keknya. Males abisnya #eh# terus, siapa yang udah nonton llsim? :" doakan saya bisa ikut nonton ye, duh. :"

Oke.. jadi..

Mind to RnR? Apapun review kalian akan saya hargai :"D

See ya-

~Tara Hoshiko

24 / 10 / 2015

01:00 AM


End file.
